footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Australia | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = FIFA Report BBC Report | date = 21 June 2018 | stadium = Cosmos Arena | city = Samara | man_of_the_match1a = Christian Eriksen (Denmark) | referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) | attendance = 40,727 | weather = 23 °C (73 °F) | previous = | next = }} Denmark v Australia was a match which took place at the Cosmos Arena on Thursday 21 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Denmark's Jonas Knudsen flew home to see his baby daughter immediately after Saturday's World Cup win over Peru but returned to the squad on Tuesday and is in contention to face Australia. Lasse Schone could replace William Kvist, who was taken off on a stretcher during Denmark's opener, though the midfielder remains hopeful of returning before the end of the group stages. The tournament's youngest player, 19-year-old Daniel Arzani, was introduced in Saturday's defeat for Australia and could start against Denmark. Denmark began their World Cup campaign with a hard-fought victory against a Peru side making their first appearance in the competition since 1982. Peru had earlier missed a penalty which was given by the video assistant referee for a foul by Yussuf Poulsen but the offender then gave Denmark a slim lead in the second half. It took Denmark 27 minutes to have their first shot on goal in Saransk and they were forced to defend for large periods of the game but will still fancy their chances against an Australian side who have only made it out of the group stages on one occasion at the World Cup (2006). Following the shock resignation of coach Ange Postecoglou in November, Van Marwijk has had limited time to prepare his Australia squad but they produced a good performance against one of the tournament favourites France. Australia are aiming to emulate their achievements in 2006, but got off on the wrong foot with a late 2-1 defeat in Kazan. Head to head This will be the fourth encounter between Denmark and Australia, their first at the World Cup. None of their previous fixtures - all friendlies - have ended in a draw (two wins for Denmark, one for Australia). Australia have lost seven of their nine World Cup encounters against European opposition (W1, D1), their only win coming against Serbia in 2010 (2-1). Match Australia kept alive their hopes of reaching the World Cup knockout stage after Mile Jedinak's penalty secured a first Group C point against Denmark. Christian Eriksen put Denmark ahead with a super finish after Nicolai Jorgensen's clever lay-off. Australia levelled through Jedinak's penalty awarded after a video assistant referee (VAR) review. Yussuf Poulsen's close-range handball was analysed on video before the referee pointed to the spot. In an absorbing encounter, Aston Villa's Jedinak sent Kasper Schmeichel the wrong way for his second goal of the tournament. Aaron Mooy went close from distance for Australia before Denmark's Pione Sisto was left holding his head after a curling shot from outside the area flashed just wide. The point was enough to take Denmark to the top of Group C on four points, one ahead of France who play Peru at 16:00 BST, while Australia can still advance to the knockout stage. Denmark have not reached the last 16 since 2002 but Age Hareide's side are in a strong position to advance in Russia after following up victory over Peru with a hard-earned point. The Danes will feel hard done by for the penalty, the 11th to be awarded in the group stages at this tournament, one more than in the entire group stages in Brazil four years ago. Poulsen, who has now conceded penalties in successive games in Russia, complained that there was little he could to get his hand out of the way of Mathew Leckie's header. Yet Denmark failed to build on a strong start handed to them by a sublime finish from Tottenham player Eriksen, who has now had a hand in 18 goals in his past 15 appearances for his country - 13 goals and 5 assists. Jorgensen could not find the target with a free header after sneaking behind Australia's defence while Sisto wasted a further two chances. Denmark's final group game is against France. If they still need a result in that game to progress to the last 16, they will have to be more ruthless in front of goal. Having lost their opening group game to France, Australia needed a positive result to avoid an early exit. They still have their work cut out to advance beyond the group stage but Bert van Marwijk's side demonstrated in Samara that they are up for the challenge. Socceroos captain Jedinak is proving to be as vital to Australia as Cristiano Ronaldo is to Portugal. Australia's last three goals at a World Cup have all been penalties scored by Jedinak, who also netted a further 10 goals in qualifying. They lost forward Andrew Nabbout to a suspected dislocated shoulder but 19-year-old substitute Daniel Arzani, the youngest player at the tournament, caught the eye as Australia produced a strong finish. Details |score = 1–1 |report = FIFA Report BBC Report |team2 = |goals1 = Eriksen |goals2 = Jedinak |stadium = Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance = 40,727 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} } |- |CF ||'09'||Nicolai Jørgensen|| |- |LF ||'23'||Pione Sisto|||| |- |colspan=4|'Substitutes:' |- |MF ||'02'||Michael Krohn-Dehli|| |- |DF ||'03'||Jannik Vestergaard|| |- |DF ||'05'||Jonas Knudsen|| |- |FW ||'11'||Martin Braithwaite|| |- |FW ||'12'||Kasper Dolberg|| |- |DF ||'13'||Mathias Jørgensen|| |- |MF ||'15'||Viktor Fischer|| |- |GK ||'16'||Jonas Lössl|| |- |MF ||'18'||Lukas Lerager|| |- |FW ||'21'||Andreas Cornelius|| |- |GK ||'22'||Frederik Rønnow|| |- |MF ||'07'||William Kvist || |- |colspan=4|'Manager:' |- |colspan="4"| Åge Hareide |} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group C Table |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=3}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=1}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Denmark !width=70|Australia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |9||12 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |4||4 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |47%||53% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |3||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |7||5 |-| Images= Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Denmark v Australia (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group C External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches